Is it revenge?
by ylnsftr
Summary: Kebencian Felicia menumpuk dan semakin membuncah kala mendengar lelaki yang seharusnya menikahinya meninggalkannya demi suatu perjodohan orang tua Dan disitu Felicia berniat membalaskan dendamnya GOT7 FF, Im Jaebum, Mark Tuan
1. Chapter 1

**PART 1**

 ** _Batas kebencian dan cinta itu hanya setipis kertas, kau bisa membenci orang yang sebenarnya kau cintai._**

"Mommyy… Where we going?" seorang anak kecil perempuan membawa boneka menatap heran ke arah wanita yang disebutnya Mommy

"Kita akan pulang sayang.." Wanita itu tersenyum kearah anaknya yang masih keheranan

"But mom… bukankah rumah kita di London? Kenapa kita ke Bandara?" Sang anak masih keheranan, dan si mommy hanya tertawa mencubit gemas pipi gembul anaknya

"Felicia… kau menungguku lama?" Suara seorang lelaki menyadarkannya

"Kak Jackson.. Ah, Kak Jinyoung… No, I just arrived here 30 minutes ago.." wanita bernama Felicia itu tersenyum kearah dua lelaki yang dianggap kakaknya.

"Kau yakin akan kembali ke korea? Perusahaanmu sudah cukup baik diurus oleh Yugyeom dan Bambam, kau hanya perlu focus di London bersama anakmu." JInyoung kembali meyakinkan keputusan Felicia

"Tolong jangan lagi menahanku kak Jinyoung, kau tau sudah lama aku menantikan ini. Aku akan membalaskan dendam ku terhadapnya. Kau tidak melihat bagaimana kak Mark lelaki yang ku cintai meninggal karenanya?! Dan kau masih menyuruhku untuk memaafkannya?" Mata Felicia kembali berair mengingat masa kelamnya.

"Sudahlah Jinyoung, biarkan Felicia, aku mendukungmu Felicia! Hancurkan dia seperti dia menghancurkanmu." Jackson menginterupsi. Anak kecil perempuan itu semakin tidak mengerti.

"Uncle nyoung. Don't make my mom crying again!" anak perempuan kecil itu kesal namun terlihat lucu oleh para uncle dan mommy

"Ommooo… Im so sorry my little princess Lirio, Ah aku heran sekali kenapa nama Lirio susah sekali, Im Lirio yujinxiang Tuan . Hah!" Peluk Jinyoung dan protesnya kepada Felicia.

"Dua nama itu adalah bunga kesukaanku dan Kak Mark.." Felicia kembali sendu direngkuhnya dia oleh Jackson.

"I know that my dear sister. Sudahlah jangan mennagisi lagi. Ingat tujuanmu kesana. Kami berdua selalu mendoakanmu dan menjaga perusahaan mu disini. So Little princess,, don't be naughty girl and keep learn your mom OK?" Lirio mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, membuat matanya terlihat hanya segaris. Sungguh Felicia membenci melihat mata anak semata wayangnya. Mengingatkannya pada seorang lelaki yang sangat ia benci.

Penerbangan London Korea sudah akan berangkat. Felicia dan lirio berdadah ria dengan Park Jinyoung dan Jackson Wang, kedua orang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya dari kematian dan membantunya membalaskan dendam itu.

 _***Flasback***_

 _"_ _kau gila Licia! Jangan membunuh dirimu dan anakmu!"_ _Park Jinyoung menghentikan aksi bunuh dirinya Felicia_

 _Park Jinyoung dan Jackson tak sengaja melihat adik perempuan mereka akan loncat dari kamar apartementnya._

 _"_ _Kumohon kak! Biarkan aku mati. Untuk apa aku hidup. Kak Mark tidak ada disini… lelaki brengsek itu menikah dengan yang lain!" Tatapan mata frustasi Felicia membuat Park Jinyoung semakin teriris_ _melihatnya_

 _"_ _Hei Look at me! Felicia! Apakah kamu bodoh? Kau membiarkannya bahagia sedangkan kau disini diambang kematianmu? Apakah itu adil! Jangan jadi wanita bodoh Felicia! Wake UP!" Jackson berteriak membuat Park Jinyoung melotot dan Felicia terdiam kakinya seolah sudah tidak kuat untuk menompang tubuhnya lagi, dengan cepat Jackson menggendong Felicia menuju kamarnya._

 _Park Jinyoung tengah membuat bubur untuk Felicia, sedangkan Jackson berusaha menenangkannya_

 _"_ _Licia, makanlah, aku suapi." Felicia tidak menjawabnya,_

 _"_ _Felicia, dengarkan aku. Bukan hanya dirimu yang hancur, kami juga. Teman karib kami meninggal karenanya, dan kini kau hamil karenanya sedangkan dia menikah dengan wanita lain dan tengah berpesta! Balaskan dendammu Felicia, hancurkan dia seperti dia menghancurkanmu!" Park Jinyoung kembali melotot mendengar ucapan Jackson wang yang tengah memprovokatori Felicia_

 _"_ _Jackson! Kau Gila! Felicia tengah terluka dan kau berbicara omong kosong!" Park Jinyoung kini marah, sudah cukup mendengar ocehan Jackson yang tengah menghasut Felicia_

 _"_ _Kau benar kak Jackson! Aku harus hidup dan dia harus membayar apa yang dia lakukan. Nyawa dibalas Nyawa! Bantu aku kak!" Felicia sudah tidak berfikir sehat lagi_

 _Park Jinyoung menarik lengan Jackson keluar dari kamar Felicia_

 _"_ _Kau GILA JACK! GILA! Jangan lakukan hal konyol!"_

 _"_ _BUKANKAH INI YANG KITA INGINKAN JINYOUNG? BAGAIMANA DIA MERUSAK PERSAHABATAN KITA? INI SUDAH TERJADI DUA KALI JINYOUNG! KAU TIDAK INGAT MINA? LELAKI ITU MENGHAMILI MINA TUNANGANMU! DAN TERNYATA APA? MINA MEMILIH BUNUH DIRI! DAN TAK MUNGKIN FELICIA MENGALAMI HAL ITU JUGA JINYOUNG!" Jackson berapi-api, Jinyoung mengingatnya saat Mina menangis terisak dia hamil, Jinyoung heran karena mereka berdua tak pernah melakukan hal intim hanya sekedar kecupan mesra di bibir. Dan terakhir Mina tergeletak mati ditoilet apartementnya, dengan sepucuk surat pengakuan siapa yang menghamilinya._

 _"_ _Felicia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri, sejak kematian orang tuanya. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya. Dan kini aku terluka melihat sepupuku mengalami yang sama dengan Mina, terlebih sahabat kita Mark meninggal karena lelaki bajingan itu!" Jackson duduk mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar._

 _"_ _Baik lah Jack! Ayo kita lakukan bersama." Park Jinyoung menyerah, tidak mungkin menolak keputusan Jcakson yang sangat final itu._

 _Jackson dan Jinyoung masuk ke kamar Felicia dan melihat Felicia tengah mengepaki barang_

 _"_ _Where you going Dear?" Jackson keheranan_

 _"_ _Prepare for the revenge…" Ucapnya santai_

 _"_ _Aku akan membantumu, duduklah saja, kehamilanmu masih umur muda rentan akan keguguran." Jinyoung dengan sabar membantu Felicia_

 _"_ _Felicia ikutlah aku dan Jinyoung ke London, kita akan memulai hidup baru disana…" Felicia menatap Jackson yang tengah berdiri dipintu_

 _"_ _Sejauh apapun kalian berdua pergi aku akan ikut, hanya kalian berdua yang bisa kupercaya."_

 _Kala itu juga, mereka bertiga menghilang diri ke London hingga saat ini._


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

"Nona Felicia?" Tanya lelaki Jangkung kala menunggu di Bandara

"Iya saya Felicia.." Felicia mengangguk dengan kondisi tengah menggendong Lirio

"Saya Yugyeom Kim.." dia menunduk hormat dan membawakan barang bawaan Felicia

"Panggil aku Felicia saja, kita seumuran" Yugyeom tersenyum kikuk.

Felicia tengah duduk disamping Yugyeom yang tengah menyetir menuju rumah Baru Felicia yang sudah ia beli sejak lama melalui sekretaris perusahaannya yang ada di Korea yang tak lain adalah Yugyeom adik dari Park Jinyoung.

"Moommmyyyy hiks…" tangisan kecil dari Lirio yang mungkin tidak merasa nyaman dari tidurnya..

"Youre wake up dear? Kita di Korea sayang.." Felicia mencium anak kesayangannya yang tengah mnggeliat membuka matanya

"who is that Mommy? Is he my daddy?" Felicia menghela nafas, entah pertanyaan keberapa Lirio selalu bertanya seperti itu. Yugyeom tersenyum kikuk

"No dear… dia Yugyeom uncle, teman mommy.." Lirio hanya mengangguk

"Anyeonghaseyo Uncle. My name Im Lirio Yujinxiang Tuan.. Nice to meet you uncle…" Dengan bahasa korea yang terbatas gadis kecil itu memperkenalkan dirinya

"Heloo Yujin, Kim Yugyeom,, just call Gyeom uncle, special nickname for you…" Yugyeom tersenyum kearah Lirio yang tengah malu

"Mommy, that uncle call me Yujin, so shy mommy…" Lirio tengah berbisik namun terdengar oleh Yugyeom dan kedua orang dewasa itu tertawa tentunya.

"Wah sepertinya daftar uncle tampan Lirio bertambah lagi.." Felicia tengah menggoda anaknya sendiri, pipi gembul itu bertambah merah seperti kepiting rebus

"Mommyyyy….. Call me Yujinxiang, like Gyeom uncle,,," anaknya merengek lucu

"OK with my pleasure dear.."

Perjalanan bandara kerumah barunya cukup jauh, hingga Lirio Yujinxiang Tuan kembali tertidur lagi.

…

"Nona, kita sudah sampai.."

"Don't call me like that, just Felicia."

"Sorry…"

Felicia tengah menggendong Lirio yang tengah tertidur pulas lagi, Yugyeom dibantu maid rumah itu membawa barang bawaan Felicia dan Lirio

"Selamat datang nyonya, saya Bibi Kang bertugas menjadi maid utama di rumah ini oleh Tuan Yugyeom." Seorang maid yang berumur sekitar 45 tahun menyambutnya

"Halo Bibi Kang, terimakasih atas kemauan anda untuk menjadi maid dirumah ini. Jangan sungkan-sungkan, anggap aku sebagai anakmu aja."

"aahhh.. baik baiklah Nyonya. Ku antar nyonya kekamar nyonya dan Nona kecil." Bibi Kang mengantarkan Felicia dan Yujin kekamarnya.

"ada pintu pintasan dari kamar nyonya ke kamar Nona kecil, sehingga Nyonya bisa mengawasi Nona Lirio.."

"Lirio masih takut untuk tidur sendiri Bibi, taka pa biarkan kamarnya seperti, Lirio akan tidur terus bersamaku, terimakasih Bibi Kang.." Bibi Kang pamit untuk turun ke lantai 1 dan beberapa maid membawakan barang Felicia.

Felicia meletakkan Lirio tertidur dikasurnya, dia segera turun menemui Yugyeom untuk membicarakan bisnisnya.

…

"Ini cara tercepat untuk kita bisa menurunkan harga sahamnya Felicia, aku dan Bambam sudah mempelajarinya 6 bulan ini, kelemahan mereka ada di kita, kita bisa menghantam perusahaan ini dengan hasil produk kita tanpa susah payah. Dan saat ini juga produk kita sudah menjadi nomer satu dikalangan warga korea. Aku dan Bambam menambah daerah kekuasaan kita sampe ke Busan, proyek kita berjalan besar. Tampaknya perusahaan mereka tengah berfikir keras untuk bisa bersaing dengan kita." Aku tersenyum mendengarkan penjelasan Yugyeom, pintar, tenang dan penuh strategi seperti kakak tirinya Park Jinyoung.

"Bagiku terlalu cepat Yugyeom, kita harus membuat mereka berteman dulu dengan kita, menunjukkan keramahan kita, dan setelah itu blooommm… hancurkan hingga tak tersisa, siapkan rapat untuk besok, akan ada produk baru yang aku ingin luncurkan." Yugyeom mengangguk dan berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Mommmy…. Hiks… Mommmyyy…" Teriakan sang anak disertai tangisannya membuat Felicia berlarian kecil menuju kamarnya.

"Why baby? Mimpi buruk lagi?" Felicia memeluk dan menggendong anaknya mencium keningnya untuk menenangkan tangisan sang anak

"Aku takut Mommy… don't leave me alone…"

"Cup cup dear,, Mommy tidak pergi meninggalkanmu,, maafkan Mommy ya… Lirio lapar atau mau mandi dulu… hmmmm bau acem nih." Lirio terkikik geli saat Felicia mengerjainya

"Aku lapar mommyyy…"

"Lets eat baby…"

Lirio tampak bingung dan ketakutan kala melihat banyak orang asing berlalu lalang dirumah barunya. Sekitar ada 4 maid wanita yang menyiapkan makanan dan berlalu lalang didapur.

"Mommmy…. Who are they?" Lirio duduk dipangkuan Felicia

"Mereka yang akan menemani kita sayang, don't be afraid, Bibi Kang…"

Bibi Kang muncul dari dapur dan menunduk hormat

"Perkenalkan ini anakku.. Lirio ayo sapa Bibi Kang…"

"Anyeonghaseyo Bibi… Im Lirio Yujinxiang Tuan imnida…"

"Nama yang cukup panjang dan sulit Nyonya…" Felicia dan Bibi Kang terkekeh, dan Lirio hanya menatap bingung, dapat dimaklumi kosa kata bahasa koreanya masih sedikit.

"Nyonya saya kenalkan keponakan saya yang bisa menjadi maid khusus untuk Nona Kecil, Yura,, kesinilah.." Sesosok perempuan muncul dari arah dapur dan menunduk hormat

"Felicia, come on dear berkenalan dengan maidmu, dan teman baru untuk Lirio…"

Yura tersenyum lembut dan menerima uluran Felicia, dan menatap lembut kearah Lirio

"Anyeonghaseyo auntie…" Lirio menunduk hormat.

Acara makan berlangsung ramai dengan obrolan dan candaan Lirio, Felicia dan Bibi Kang serta keponakannya. Dan Lirio sudah menguap menandakan dia harus tidur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Felicia terbangun saat mentari menyapanya, sang anak tertidur pulas memeluknya dengan tangan kecilnya. Felicia mengecupi pipi gembul anaknya sambil tersenyum

 _"_ _kak Mark, sepertinya memiliki anak perempuan akan lebih menggemaskan" Felicia tertidur di dada bidang sang kekasih_

 _"_ _Apapun itu yang penting sehat sayang. Dan kau,,, aku bahkan belum melamarmu kekkee…" Mark terkekeh dan Felicia tertawa._

 _…_

 _"_ _Kak Mark… kumohon bangun Kak! Aku mencintaimu sungguh! Mana janjimu kau akan menemaniku! Kak MARK Kumohon!" Felicia menangis histeris di peti mati Mark Tuan kekasihnya, bahkan Jinyoung dan Jackson tak kuasa menahan rasa sedihnya._

 _Dua hari berlalu, Felicia masih mengurung dirinya dan berfikir kematian Mark akibat kesalahannya. Jinyoung sudah membujuk Felicia namun tak berhasil, hingga pada hari keempat, Jinyoung melihat Felicia tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya dan tergeletak lemah, hingga kabar mengejutkan tiba, Felicia tengah hamil 2 bulan._

 _"_ _Felicia katakana padaku? Siapa yang melakukannya? Apakah dia?"_

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin kak Jinyoung! Aku tidak mungkin hamil hahaha… Jikapun aku hamil itu pasti anak kak Mark."_

 _"_ _Jangan berbohong Felicia! Aku tau kau tidak melakukannya dengan Mark tiga bulan hingga kematian Mark! Karena kau trauma dengan kejadian itu!" Felicia tercengang dan berteriak histeris._

 _'_ _Tidak tidak! Kalau ini anak lelaki bajingan itu! Dia tidak boleh tumbuh dirahimku! Anak sialan!'_

Felicia mengakui selama kehamilan hingga kelahiran anaknya aura kebencian masih jelas terlihat, bahkan beberapa kali Felicia menolak untuk melihat bayi yang mengingatkannya pada lelaki itu.

"Baby, Lirio…. Wake up dear, hari ini kamu mulai sekolah… dan mommy harus bekerja.." Felicia menciumi kembali pipi gembul sang anak, membuatnya menggeliat

"Mommyyy,,, lirio mengantuk." Felicia tersenyum

"Jadi Lirio tidak ingin sekolah?" pertanyaan yang membuat Lirio bangkit dari tidurnya

"No Mommy, I want go to school uuu… apakah uncle Gyeom akan menjemputku.."

"Telfon uncle dulu yah.. Come on lets take a shower baby…"

"Papa… Apakah Papa akan mengantar ku sekolah hari ini?" Seorang anak kecil laki-laki menatap penuh harap kearah ayahnya

"Tentu, tapi Mama yang akan menjemputmu, tidak apa kan?" Tangan besar mengusap kepala anak kecil itu

"Gwenchana Papa…"

"Jaebum oppa… hati-hati dijalan… Byebye Felix.." Lelaki bernama Jaebum mencium kening istrinya dan menggendong anaknya.

"Terima kasih uncle Gyeom, sudah mau mengantar Yujin dan Mommy.." Lirio menatap Yugyeom dengan pipi gembulnya yang merona

"Anything for you dear…" Yugyeom tersenyum

"Nanti Uncle Gyeom menjemputku juga kan?" Lirio masih menatap kearah Yugyeom yang focus menyetir

"Eeeeyyy.. Lirio melupakan Mommy ternyata, apakah Lirio sangat menyukai Uncle Gyeom?" Sang Mommy menggodanya

"Aiii,, Mommy don't say like that. Mmmm Yujin love uncle gyeom, because he so handsome Mommy.." Kedua orang tersebut tertawa mendengar penuturan Lirio yang sangat polos dengan mata binarnya

"Ok… kita sampai disekolahan Yujin.." Yugyeom memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Uncle… kiss me.." Lirio tertunduk malu membuat Yugyeom kembali gemas dengan tingkah anak kecil itu.

Yugyeom menyetarakan tingginya ke tinggi Lirio dan mencium kedua pipi Lirio

Cup

Cup

"Now, your turn…" Yugyeom menunjukkan pipinya,

Cup

Lirio mencium pipi Yugyeom

"Come on Mommy…" Lirio berlarian kecil karena malu

"Tunggu sebentar disini Yugyeom… aku akan mengurus administrasi sekolahnya."

Dilain sisi, Jaebum mengantar anaknya, dan tak sengaja dia melihat wanita yang ia cari selama ini masuk kemobil dengan seorang lelaki

"apakah dia? Tidak mungkin. aku bermimpi.." monolognya


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

"Sajangnim, kita selalu kalah rating dengan perusahaan baru itu. Jika seperti ini, lama-kelamaan IMS CROP akan bangkrut. Perusahaan baru itu semakin mengalahkan rating kita." Jaebum mengusak kasar rambutnya tampak stress melihat laporan keuangan beberapa bulan ini yang semakin menurun.

"Cari info tentang perusahaan itu sekarang."

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya Sajangnim. Perusahaan ini berasal dari London, karena brand dari luar negeri menyebabkan banyak masyarakat Korea berbondong-bondong membelinya. Terutama CEO nya merupakan seorang wanita bernama Felicia, baru satu minggu lalu dia sampai di Korea untuk mengurus perusahaan cabangnya disini, dan kabar terbarunya dia akan menerbitkan parfum baru, dan pre order untuk parfume ini sangat tinggi." Suara sang sekretaris membuatnya terdiam

"Ada cara yang bisa kita lakukan Sajangnim, kita bisa menawari kerjasama dengan perusahaan ini agar barang brandnya bisa masuk ke beberapa mall yang ada kita bangun. Mengingat penjualan mereka hanya secara online."

Drrrt.. drttt…

"Baiklah kita rapatkan nanti lagi. Aku keluar terlebih dahulu." Jaebum mendesah pelan.

"Ada apa Guru Felix."

…

"Apa maksudmu?"

…

"Kirimkan aku alamatnya.."

"YUGYEOM antarkan aku kerumah sakit,., Lirio.. lirio jatuh!" Dengan menahan tangisnya dan amarahnya Felicia mengambil kunci mobil dan tasnya, Yugyeom menyetir mobilnya dengan cepat

…

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi seperti ini? Apa tugasmu sebagai guru saem?" Felicia menahan tangisannya, dan melihat guru sekolah anaknya dan seorang anak lelaki bersembunyi ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku Mama Lirio, aku aku tidak sengaja…" anak lelaki itu memberanikan dirinya untuk meminta maaf

Mereka tengah didepan ruang UGD, Felicia mendapat telefon anak perempuannya terjatuh dari ayunan akibat dorongan dari tempatnya dan berdarah agak hebat. Tentu saja Felicia agak ketakutan apalagi Lirio tergolong anak yang lemah. Dia tengah focus berdoa hingga tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang orang tua yang datang memeluk anak laki-laki itu. Dokter keluar dari ruang UGD itu

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok? Apakah stok darah disini cukup?" Pertanyaan Felicia membuat semua orang tersebut takut.

"Maaf sekali aku harus mengatakan jujur stok darah disini berkurang untuk darah AB, apakah ada yang akan mendonorkan darahnya?" Felicia sudah hampir runtuh mendengarnya dengan cepat Yugyeom menahan Felicia agar tidak terjatuh

"Darahku AB dok.. Kau bisa mengambil darahku." Suara Jaebum memecahkan ketegangan diantaranya.

Proses penyembuhan Lirio berlangsung agak lama, Felicia sudah lemas, tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya, dia bersandar pada dada bidang Yugyeom dan terus terisak menangis dan berdoa tanpa henti. Dokter tersebut dari ruangan dan Felicia langsung berdiri mengahmpirinya

"Anak anda sudah sadar nyonya, silahkan masuk." Felicia langsung menangis melihat putri kecilnya terbaring tak berdaya disana

"Maafkan mommy,,, Mommy is here dear, come on wake up," dengan pelan dan hatinya teriris sakit mencium tangan kecil malaikat kecilnya

"Yugyeom tolong kau urus biaya ini, dan aku tidak mau diganggu sekarang." Yugyeom mengerti dan melangkah keluar, disana masih ada sepasang keluarga dan guru sekolahnya

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya tuan dan Nyonya, namun Nyonya Felicia tidak ingin diganggu saat ini, anda sekalian bisa pulang terlebih dahulu.."

"Apa maksudmu? Bahkan dia belum berterimakasih atas bantuan suamiku. Dan kami belum meminta maaf."

"Mohon maaf Nyonya. Saya tidak memaksa nya saat ini, mungkin anda bisa kembali besok. Kumohon pengertiannya dari anda, anak kecil itu hanya satu-satunya yang dimiliki Nyonya, kuharap anda mengerti. Saya permisi terlebih dahulu." Yugyeom melangkah menuju arah bagian keuangan.

"Felix sama Mama dan guru masuk ke mobil dulu ya.. Papa akan mengobrol dengan om tadi.." Semuanya menuruti perkataan Jaebum

"Tunggu, saya fikir kita harus berkenalan dulu.. Im Jaebum.."

"Kim Yugyeom…"

"Kalau boleh tau apa hubungan dengan wanita tadi?"

"Dia adalah boss saya Tuan Im, CEO perusahaan brand FL.." Jaebum terkejut mendengarnya,

"Ah, perkenalkan aku CEO IMS Crop. Wah tak kusangka aku membuat masalah dengan CEO FL product, yang brandnya tengah melejit saat ini. Bisakah kita tukar kartu nama, suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa mengobrol langsung dengan anda Tuan Kim." Yugyeom dan Jaebum bertukar kartu nama dan berjabat tangan.

Jaebum tersenyum melihat kartu nama itu, tidak salah lagi, wanita yang ia tunggu.


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 5**

Keesokan harinya Jaebum dan istrinya serta anaknya datang kerumah sakit membawa beberapa parcel buah untuk menjenguk Lirio

"Tuan Jaebum, anda datang kesini diwaktu sibuk anda?" Yugyeom menyambutnya dengan setengah agak tidak percaya

"Kami belum sempat meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin, apakah bos anda didalam?"

"Tentu, saya antar anda masuk.." Yugyeom tengah membawa bubur dan masuk ke ruangan VIP, dimana terlihat seorang wanita itu tengah menggenggam erat sang anak dan terdengar tengah melantunkan sebuah irama lagu yang begitu menenangkan sang anak.

"Nyonya Felicia, anda belum makan dari semalam, kubawakan bubur untuk anda."

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memanggilku Nyonya Yugyeom… dan Ah kau membawa tamu rupanya." Felicia menengok kearah suara Yugyeom dan menatap Jaebum, mata mereka bertemu.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan membasuh mukaku terlebih dahulu." Felicia melangkah menuju kamar mandi, tak lama kemudian Felicia melangkah keluar menuju sepasang keluarga yang menunggunya, dengan rambut bergelombangnya yang ia gerai dan dengan anggunnya melangkah.

 _Dia tetap cantik, dan jantungku tetap berdebar untuknya_ ….

"Perkenalkan aku Im Jaebum, dan ini istriku Im Yoora dan anak lelakiku Im Felix." Jaebum mengulurkan tangannya

"Felicia Wang.. dan itu anakku Im Lirio Yujinxiang Tuan!" Felicia menekan nada pada dua marga itu

"Nama yang cukup unik, Nyonya Felicia.." Yoora tersenyum dan dibalas senyum oleh Felicia

 _Dengan bangganya kau memarken istri dan anakmu!_

"Tentu saja, Daddy yang mengingkan nama itu karena dia seorang Chinese dan aku menyukai hal-hal yang berbau latin.." Ungkap Felicia dengan sombongnya membuat rahang Jaebum agak mengeras.

"Maaf tengah mengganggumu Nyonya Felicia, maksud kedatanganku adalah aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin…."

"Moommmyyyyy hiks…" ucapan Jaebum terpotong oleh Suara tangisan Lirio,

"Oh My baby.. Mommy mengganggumu? Come on, Mommy gendong Lirio.." Felicia melangkah menuju ranjang tidur Lirio tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Jaebum tadi, Felicia mencium kening Lirio yang masih terlihat pucat dan lemas, Lirio dengan lemah dan manjanya meringsek ke leher jenjang Felicia, dan Felicia melangkah menuju tempat duduknya

"Ku dengar anda mendonorkan darah anda untuk anakku. Terimakasih tuan Jaebum.." Felicia tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus rambut sang anak nya yang terisak

"Jika boleh kutanya dimana Daddynya?" Yoora membuat Felicia menghentikan gerakan tangannya

"Daddy nya, entah kemana. Dia menikah dengan wanita lain.. aku hanya berdua dengan anakku." Yoora terkejut dan Jaebum mengepalkan tangannya

"Maafkan aku Nyonya.."

"Panggil aku Felicia saja, Yugyeom, bisakah kau ambilkan minum, sepertinya Lirio haus." Yugyeom mengangguk

"Lirio mau minum?"

"No… I want Uncle gyeom Mommy… Can I?" Lirio berkaca-kaca mungkin masih terasa sakit di kepalanya

"Gyeeoomm uncle, Yujin miss uncle…" Yugyeom tersenyum melihat wajah mungilnya, dengan hati-hati Yugyeom menggendong Lirio, Jaebum terlihat tidak suka dengan keadaan itu

"Maafkan kelancanganku untuk bertanya tentang hal itu Felicia,"

"Tak apa, aku sudah bahagia ada Lirio dihidupku dan aku sudah merasa cukup." Felicia menyesap tehnya

"Sebagai permohonan maaf kami, bisakah anda datang makan malam bersama kami? Tentu saja kami ingin kenal dekat dengan anda dan putri kecil cantik anda Lirio.." Jaebum menatap Felicia

"Akan aku pertimbangkan Tuan Jaebum,"

"Felix tidak mau bilang sesuatu? Come on Jagoan Daddy tidak boleh seperti ini.." Felicia tersenyum kecut mendengar suara Jaebum memanggila anak itu jagoannya

"Mommy Lirio, Felix minta maaf, sungguh Felix tidak sengaja mendorongnya begitu keras dan dia terjatuh, kumohon maafkan Felix, Felix janji setelah ini akan berteman baik dengan Lirio dan menjaga Lirio.." Felicia dan Yugyeom tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Felix

"Yujinie~ Felix sudah minta maaf.." Bisik Yugyeom ke Lirio yang tengah bermain jari di dada bidang Yugyeom

"Terimakasih Felix sudah mau dengan gentle nya meminta maaf… Come on Lirio, Uncle Gyeom capek.." Felicia membuat Lirio menatap Yugyeom

"Apakah Uncle gyeom lelah? Lets take a sit uncle. There, beside Mommy…" Lirio menunjuk kearah kursi kosong disamping Felicia

"Wow.. Lirio sangat pintar berbahasa Inggris.." Yoora tampak terkejut

"Yah karena sejak lahir dia di London bersamaku…" Lirio duduk dipangkuan Felicia

"Anyeonghaseyo, Lirio Yujinxiang imnida …" dengan malu-malu Lirio memperkenalkannya.

"Baiklah, kita berpamitan terlebih dahulu. Terimakasih Felicia dan Lirio, Yugyeom terimakasih sudah memperbolehkan kami menengoknya.." Jaebum dan keluarganya berpamitan.

"Kau liat dia Yugyeom hah! Dengan sombongnya memamerkan kemesraan itu!" Felicia tertawa remeh.


End file.
